The Void
by Sir Wilda Skye
Summary: Steve has a perfect life, until he is pushed into the void and into a different dimension. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Steve walked peacefully among the world. His blocky world was so beautiful. He never had to drink, he could usurp the land and no one would care, and those who did could be obliterated in a single shot with his bow or diamond sword. It was paradise for everyone except the creepers, which explains why they always frown. But that would all change soon. Why? You will see.

Steve dropped by his quaint little cottage in the forest and grabbed a slightly damaged diamond shovel. As he pulled it out of the large wooden chest, he smiled with satisfaction. "This will do just perfectly." He walked out of his house and over to the left about fifty blocks when he saw it. The giant hole that he created with TNT, otherwise known as his mine. He was quite proud of it. It went down all the way to bedrock, and it was the perfect mob trap for the unsuspecting pigs that happened to "drop" by. He took a ladder down and collected some bones as well as some pork. He killed a chicken and picked up some feathers and an egg. He looked up to see an interesting sight. There was a hole straight in front of him that led to the void. "Hmm, I don't remember digging that..." he thought to himself. Suddenly he fell into the hole. "AAAAAAAAH!" The last thing he saw were two white eyes staring down at him as he fell into the endless shadows. "HEROBRINE, YOU EVIL SICK SON OF A DRUNKEN NOOOOOOoooootch.."

Steve fell... and fell... and fell... and never seemed to die! He just kept on falling into nothingness. "What the..." he muttered to himself. He had fallen for 15 minutes now, and not a half heart of damage was done to him. What was happening? Finally, the madness was ending, though not in the way he thought. The sky was turning blue again. To add to that, below him he saw not his blocky, 16 bit world that he knew, but a smoother world, with ridges that you could slide on like water, trees that grew tall and outward, and not a single cube in sight. He could only marvel at this strange world for a few seconds before he hit the ground with a thud, bringing up dirt and grass as he landed.

* * *

Steve woke up, still in the crater he made. He tried to stand, but fell backwards onto the dirt below. He tried one more time. Boom. He tried another time. Boom. He tried a couple more times. Stand, thud. Stand, thud. Stand, thud. "Why cant I stand?!" he grumbled angrily to himself. "I feel fine." He then looked down to see the reason. He had paws!

* * *

**That was the first chapter, rate and review, as always, and give me any suggestions, and all that. BYE!**


	2. sigh

Steve threw himself onto his four legs. He felt he had a tail. Nearly losing balance, he put his paw up to his head to find out that he also had two ears. He had whiskers too... was he an ocelot? But how? Was this the work of the malicious Herobrine? Suddenly he heard rustling and a cat stepped out. "Eek!" they both screamed. "Who are you?" the cat asked.

"I'm Steve," he introduced.

"Steve? So I assume you're a kittypet?"

"I guess not..."

"So you're a rogue?"

"No..."

"Loner?"

"You could say that, I guess."

The cat looked at Steve. "I'm Birchfall," he greeted. "Nice to meet you."

Steve was glad that someone was here. "Do you know where we are?"

"We're at the edge of ThunderClan territory." Birchfall said with a smile.

"ThunderClan?" Steve asked, confused.

"Yeah, why?"

"I've never heard of ThunderClan before."

"What? Oh that's right, you're a loner. Well, let me tell you the story of the clans..."

And in a grandpa-like fashion, Birchfall did just that, going in extensive detail about the history of ThunderClan, Steve watching wide-eyed all the while. Finally, he finished. "I have to get back to camp. It was nice talking with you."

"Can I go with you?" Steve said hopefully.

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea." Birchfall said.

"PLEASE?" Steve mewed, pleading like a hopeless kit.

Birchfall sighed. "Maybe Firestar will let you join the clan."

"YAY!" Steve cheered. They walked back through the walls of ThunderClan camp and Steve saw just what ThunderClan was. The glory of ThunderClan camp stood before him as he looked around excitedly. "Wow! This is amazing!"

"Yeah," Birchfall said. "It's pretty cool."

Then Firestar padded up. "Who is this, Birchfall?" he asked pensively.

"This is Steve, and he'd like to join our clan," he said.

Firestar sighed dramatically. "Guess we're gonna have to hold a ceremony," he groaned.

Steve looked at Firestar and thought. Was he going to like this?


End file.
